Conventional front-end loaders have a pair of boom assemblies that have rearward ends that pivotally attach to a tractor, and forward ends that pivotally attach to an attachment. Exemplary attachments found conventional front end loaders include buckets, clam shells, plows, fork lifts, bale spears, etc. Hydraulic cylinders are provided for operating the front-end loaders and the attachments. Hydraulic lines can be found extending along the exterior of the front-end loaders for powering the hydraulic cylinders. In addition, when attaching front-end loaders to a tractor, it is often necessary to separately and manually connect the hydraulic lines on the front end loader to the hydraulic lines on the tractor.
Exemplary front end loaders are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,811 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,692 to Langenfeld et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,974 to Langenfeld et al.